Happy Birthday Hawkmeister
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: Do I need to explain? It's a birthday story I wrote for Hawkmeister full of adventure and Bon Jovi as the group gets sucked into the Regular Show universe. Yes. You heard me. Containing BrunoMarslover21, Kudleyfan93, tardis9715, and the main cast! Hope you all like it. Rated T for language...that's about it!


**Hello! This is my FIRST birthday story. It's not for me. Oh no. It's for Hawkmeister! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAWKMEISTER! He's a very good friend of mine. I've been friends with him since…February. And he's a Hipster basically. I love this guy like a brother, he's talented and very funny! Please enjoy this story I wrote for him and…Beanie Boy?…Give yourself 15 punches for me ;)**

**Cory Matthews: Happy Birthday Daved.**

**Minkus: Happy Birthday…*picks up book***

* * *

**Kyle and Daved's apartment:**

Inside a tall apartment building, sat three friends, Kyle, Ryan and Daved. Kyle was the brown curly haired boy sitting on the couch next to Daved. Ryan was the brown haired girl with glasses sitting on the floor, in the middle of the two. And lastly, was the birthday boy, wearing a usual black beanie and opening his presents. It was a very special day for Daved. It was his 23rd birthday.

"Dude! Thanks! A fricken Batman alarm clock and a Batman cookie jar!" Daved smiled at Kyle, "Dude, you are the best!"

Kyle shrugged, "They did have Aquaman stuff" He looked at the two, "So…when my birthday comes…"

Ryan nodded, waving her hand, "Yea. Yea. We'll get you some Aquaman underwear. Don't worry"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Rye. Be nice! Remember that bet we made!" He cocked an eyebrow.

Ryan sighed, face-palming in her lap, "I hate you sometimes Kyle" She whispered.

Daved looked up, "Did I miss something?"

Kyle smiled proudly, "I bet that Ryan couldn't talk bad about Aquaman for three weeks or else she'd have to do ten solids for me"

"It's unbelievably hard" Ryan sighed, looking at the wrapped gift, she held in her hands.

Daved snickered then reached down, "Can I have my gift from you now?"

Kyle grinned, "It's totally not gonna beat mine" He laughed, "Is it Batman underwear?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ryan laughed, "I'm wearing my own"

Kyle and Daved exchanged weird looks, "We didn't need to hear that" Kyle looked over, adjusting his glasses.

"I am the Awkward champion" She grinned, staring at the TV.

Daved laughed as he opened his present, "Holy crud.." He gasped.

"What is it?" Kyle asked, peeking over to see.

It was a Regular Show DVD. Daved's mouth dropped, "Uh…I…how did you get this? The show went off the air when we graduated from high school"

Ryan shrugged her shoulders, "It was under my bed, I literally grabbed it before I went to the airport"

It seemed like a century ago since the trio had seen a new Monday Night episode, when the show aired it's final season, ratings for Cartoon Network decreased, the network still thrived with Adventure Time and surprisingly Uncle Grandpa.

"I still remember the stories I'd write for my favorite couple" Daved laughed, reading the episodes on the back.

Kyle nodded, "Yea. I'm still pretty pissed about a few episodes"

Ryan laughed, "Like Steak Me-"

The boys looked up with glares, "Don't bring that up Ryan" Daved glared then looked back at the DVD, "Remember that bounty on J.G. Quintel? That was so funny"

Ryan smiled, looking at her phone, "Oh yea. Hipster Master" She giggled, looking up at him.

Kyle looked at Ryan, "Hey. Remember my story? It was pretty boss"

The girl just smiled, "I remember my story. And just before I could publish my sequel for A Change Between Us, my computer crashed and I lost everything"

Daved nodded, "I felt bad. I really wanted to go over to your house and give you my computer but you live in Boston"

Kyle nodded, "Yea. Why do you live in Boston?" He smiled, "Come live with Daved and me. We have room"

"Since when do we have room?" Daved asked, "We have a couch and a closet"

Kyle nodded, "Yes. The closet! She'll love it!"

Ryan shook her head, giggling, "No thanks. I wanna be on Saturday Night Live. And I'm almost done with college" She added a little smile, "If I don't make it on SNL, I'll move here"

The man with the beanie stood up, "You know what. I'm finally twenty-three years old. I wanna see my two favorite twenty-three year olds" He took the DVD out of case. "You guys in?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ryan laughed, pulling herself up onto the couch, "I've been dying to see an episode"

Kyle nodded, "Yea Dude. Are you serious? We're in"

Daved sat back down and flipped through the episodes, "How…bout…Exit 2B" He clicked it.

The trio sat back and relived their teenage years, watching the cartoon.

"So you still think J.G. Quintel's voice is hot?" Daved asked, looking over at his friend.

Ryan nodded, "Oh yea. Put his voice in a nice, tattoo covered, brown haired, blue eyed guy and I'm good to go"

Kyle laughed, "Seriously? You're still into tattoos?"

"Hey. Have you seen Adam Levine and Bruno Mars. They're sexy with tattoos" Ryan defended herself.

"Bruno Mars had tattoos?" Kyle asked, looking at her.

She nodded, "Yea. They're hidden well underneath his shirts"

"Oh no wonder I didn't know" Kyle chuckled to himself.

During the episode, a roar of thunder rolled out. Ryan screamed and grabbed her friends' arms.

"Geez girl. It's just a thunder storm" Daved tried to pry her off, "Ryan…let go"

Kyle looked at Daved, "She's got a tight grip"

Ryan whimpered, "I'm not letting go until the thunder storm is gone"

"Rye. Sing the thunder song" Kyle sighed, "It'll make you feel better"

She nodded, "When you hear the sound of thunder don't you get too scared" She whimpered, hearing more thunder roars. "Just grab your thunder buddy…" She looked around, "Ok. I need a thunder buddy"

Kyle slowly pried her off, "Ryan! You're hurting my arm"

"I hate thunder" She whimpered.

Daved laughed, trying to pry Ryan's hand off, "Ok! I'll be your thunder buddy" He earned a hug.

The door swung open to reveal, a blonde haired girl with brown eyes, wearing a pink shirt with jeans, holding a present. "Is this Daved's house?"

"Hey Summer! How are you?!" Ryan jumped off the couch to greet her.

Summer smiled, "I'm good! I wanted to go visit you but Darcy said you're in Michigan so I came here and found Daved's apartment"

"Did you forget it's my place too!" Kyle shouted.

Summer giggled, "So Ryan, how are you?"

Ryan smiled, "Oh I'm good. It's Daved's twenty-third birthday. He's finally twenty-three like all of us"

"Hey!" Daved glared.

Summer smiled, "Happy Birthday" She waved.

The man wearing the beanie smiled, "Thanks" He turned back, "Remember this show?"

Summer gasped, "Oh my gosh!" She ran and hopped over the couch, "Regular Show! I missed this show!" She sat next to Kyle.

Ryan giggled, running towards the couch only to slip and face-plat. "Ow!"

Daved laughed, looking over to see his friend on the floor, "Geez Ryan. I look away for five minutes" He ran over to her.

Kyle turned to see red splats on Ryan's shirt, "Oh she got a nosebleed"

Ryan wiped her nose, "Oh great" She headed into the kitchen, "Do you have any tissues"

Daved followed her, "Yea. Here! Let me help!" He raced after her.

Summer smiled at Kyle, not wanting it to be awkward, "So did you write for this show too?"

"Oh yea. I wrote like two stories" Kyle nodded then turned to see the episode was still playing, "This was a good show. I still can't believe it went off the air"

Summer nodded, "What was J.G. Quintel thinking?"

Kyle shrugged, "One of life's greatest mysteries"

"No! Don't! You do that and I will slap you!" Ryan screamed, running out of the kitchen.

Summer and Kyle stared at her, "What's a matter Rye?" Kyle asked.

Ryan glared, "Daved said he was gonna show me all the Hunger Game movies"

Kyle and Summer looked at her, Kyle was the first to speak, "What you don't like the Hunger Games?"

"No.." Ryan peeped earning a look from everyone.

Daved ran into the room, "C'mon! Ryan! One movie!" He had the movies in his hand.

Ryan screamed, giggling, "No! I love Bon Jovi! That's good enough!" She ran down the hall.

The TV began to static, Kyle glared, "Gah! I hate this TV" He got up and slapped it, "Work!" He punched it. The TV continued to static. "Work you piece of crap!" He slapped it again.

Summer pointed, "Try hitting the top"

Kyle slammed the TV only for the static to grow, "Daved! The TV's busted"

Daved ran into the room, "Ok! I gotta it" He punched the TV, "Oh…"

"Here. I'll hit the top and you hit the sides" Kyle nodded, punching the top and Daved punching the sides.

Kyle pounded the top of the TV only for a buzzing noise to come from the TV. Daved and Kyle backed away to see a purple swirl forming on the screen.

Everyone backed away, "What the.."

Ryan and Summer smiled at each other, "Use the boys as human shields" Summer whispered.

"You're my human shield" Ryan declared, hiding behind Daved.

Summer hid behind Kyle, "Human shield! Don't deny it!" She laughed.

For a few moments, the group stared at the swirling vortex still located on the screen, "Rye. Do me a solid and touch the swirl" Kyle dared.

"Are you crazy? I'm not touching that thing!" Ryan glared, looking at it.

Kyle looked over, "I'll pay you ten bucks"

Ryan sighed, "Crap. I'm in" She slowly walked over to the TV, "I hate you Kyle"

Daved, Summer and Kyle watched as she walked towards it. Ryan slowly stuck her hand out only for a strong force to yank her towards the TV.

"AHHH!" She screamed as she was yanked into screen, "HELP!"

Summer ran forward, "I got ya Ryan!" She grabbed Ryan's hands, trying to yank as hard as she could, "Grr! Help me!"

Daved and Kyle tried to help pull Ryan out but the force was too strong. Ryan's grip increased pulling Summer in with her.

"The force is strong with this one!" Kyle muttered.

Daved shot him a look, "You're really quoting Star Wars right now!" He yanked as hard as he could, "Don't worry gals! We got this!"

The force felt like a magnetism pulling him and Kyle towards the TV, "Gah!" Kyle pulled Summer but he didn't prevail. "Don't worry!" Kyle assured them, pulling harder.

Instead the boys were yanked right into the TV. They were surrounded by darkness, but they could feel the wind blowing past them. The group was falling from what seemed like a great height.

"Do you see anything?!" Kyle shouted, looking around.

"DARKNESS!" Daved shouted, looking for his other friend, "RYAN!? SUMMER?!"

Summer screamed as loud as she could, "We're gonna hit the ground!"

Kyle looked up at saw a bright white light growing as they decreased in altitude, "What is that!?"

The light grew then lit up the entire fall, Daved looked to see Ryan was further down then the rest of the group, "Hey! Water Girl!" He shouted.

Summer turned, "Daved! Look out!" She warned.

The white light shined in Daved's eyes making his world go from bright to pitch black dark.

A bright light hit Daved square in the face, "Gah! I don't wanna go to school today Amy Adams!" He rolled over, trying to get deeper into his blankets, only to feel his blankets were missing. Without opening his eyes, his hands searched for them. "Kyle! Did you take my blankets again?!" He sat up and opened his eyes only to jump.

He wasn't in his bedroom, he was sleeping on a grass lawn. "What the…" He stood up, "Where am I?" He ran his fingers through his hair only to feel something not quite right. He didn't feel his hair, he felt feathers. Daved looked at his arm only to scream, it was no longer an arm but a wing, a bird's wing. "AH! WHAT THE!" He stared at it, his wings were covered in dark red feathers, he was a red hawk. "Holy.." He looked down to see unfamiliar animals near him. A white fox, a purple bird, and a parrot.

Suddenly, mumbling came from the parrot, "Mm. Yes Doctor! I'd love to go to the year 2301"

"Is that Doctor Who?" Daved then smiled, "Kyle!" He shook the parrot, "Kyle! Kyle! Wake up!"

The parrot awoke, seeing a red hawk shaking him, he then gasped, "What the heck!?" He sputtered, "What are you? Where am I?" He backed away. "Where are my friends!?"

Daved whispered, "Kyle! It's me Daved! I think we're in another dimension or something"

"Where's Rye and Summer?" Kyle asked, "How did we end up here?"

"I don't know but…" The red hawk looked around, "I need you to not freak out…"

Kyle nodded, "Ok. I promise"

The red hawk whispered, "You're a parrot"

"Haha! That's a good one Dave" He sat up, looking at his friend, "And you're suppose to be a cardinal"

Daved shook his head, "I'm a hawk. You're a parrot"

"Yea Daved! If I was a parrot then-" Daved lifted his phone to show Kyle's reflection, "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK!?" He screamed.

Kyle had blue and yellow feathers on his wings with two green spikes of hair with yellow, blue stripes in his hair. He still had his glasses and clothes he was wearing earlier.

"How is this possible?" Kyle sputtered.

Daved shrugged, "Don't ask me"

Kyle's yell alerted the white fox, she awoke and yawned, "Kyle? Daved? Was that-OH MY GOSH!" She stood up, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Daved and Kyle raised their wings, "Uh…it's us Daved and Kyle. Don't be scared Summer, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this" Daved assured her.

The white fox stared at them, "Wait? If you two are birds then…what am I?"

Kyle looked at her, "A white fox…you still have on your clothes that we wore to Daved's birthday"

Summer smiled to herself, "I have to admit. This is pretty cool" She looked behind herself to see a tail and someone else sleeping, "So that must be Ryan?" She pointed to a purple bird curled up, wearing a Bruno Mars shirt with jeans.

"Obviously" Daved walked over to Ryan, "Psst. Rye" He shook her shoulders.

Kyle knelt down, "She's hugging a beanie"

Daved pried it from her, "She was sleeping on my beanie" He placed it on his head.

Summer looked at Ryan, "Uh…I don't think she's waking up"

"Well we'll call for help. Maybe lay her down on a bed or something.." He looked up to see something odd, "Is that..?" He rubbed his eyes, "The park house?"

Summer and Kyle turned to see Daved was correct. There sat the teal green house that was in Regular Show.

"What the heck?" Summer's jaw dropped, "Oh wow, I think we're in Regular Show!"

Daved's eyes widened, "That is awesome!"

Kyle looked at the house, "This is what happened?" He smiled, "We got sucked into the DVD and now here we are"

Summer nodded, "I guess so!"

Daved turned to see Ryan still passed out, "Let's carry Ryan to the park house. Maybe we'll see Mordecai and Rigby"

Kyle lifted her up and smiled, "Alright c'mon Rye" They walked to the park house.

Daved knocked on the door, earning a tall blue jay to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hi I'm Daved, that's Summer and those are my friends, Kyle and Ryan. My friend Ryan…uh.." He looked at Summer for an explanation.

Summer filled in, "She fell out of a tree and we need to lay her down"

"Oh sure!" Mordecai gestured them in, "I'm Mordecai by the way" He walked over and swatted the trash off the couch, "Rigby! You mind getting some water?"

Kyle and Daved tilted their heads to see a short, brown furred raccoon, standing on the table, eating cereal straight out of the box.

"Ugh! Why!?" The raccoon whined.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Because some girl is passed out! Get her some water!"

"This is trippy" Summer commented as she watched the raccoon get a drink of water.

Kyle laid Ryan down, she murmured something then dozed off again, Mordecai turned to them, "So…uh Daved? Right?"

"Y-yea" Daved smiled. One of his favorite cartoon characters was talking to him.

"It's your birthday?" Mordecai pointed to a pin, Kyle had given him. "Happy 23rd Birthday" He smiled, reading the pin.

Daved laughed, "Oh yea. I'm finally 23 like everyone else"

The blue jay nodded, "Well. I better go explain to my boss why you're all here. So I'll be back in a jiff" He hurried up the stairs.

Summer snapped her fingers, "Ryan? You there?"

Rigby stared at them, "Uh…who are you people?"

Kyle introduced himself, "I'm Kyle and these are my friends, Daved and Summer and the sleeping one's Ryan"

The raccoon stared at Ryan, "Why's she sleeping?"

Daved shrugged, "We found her curled up in a ball"

"Hey five bucks says that Kevin here can't wake her up with this air horn"

"It's Kyle" Kyle corrected.

Rigby nodded, "Yea. Yea. Whatever. You can't even do it"

Kyle sighed, "Give me the air horn!"

Daved backed away along with Summer, "Why are you backing away?" Summer asked.

"Shh…you'll find out"

Kyle put the air horn right next to Ryan's face, slowly he pushed the button earning a loud honk.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ryan jumped off the cushions and fell over the side of the couch. She peeked her head over the couch to see Kyle holding the tool that had woken her up, "YOU'RE DEAD!" She jumped and lunged for him.

Kyle yelled then ran behind Daved, "Human shield"

Ryan then looked around her, "What the…" She backed away, "Why does everything look like Regular Show?"

"Well.." Summer slowly walked to her, "That's because you're in Regular Show"

Daved took a step towards her, "Rye. Relax. It's just us, Daved, Kyle and Summer"

Rigby looked at the group, "Am I missing something?"

Ryan turned and shrieked, "Rigby!?"

"How do you know my name?" Rigby asked, backing away.

The purple raven sputtered, "I…uh…well I know Eileen"

Rigby nodded, "Oh…ok"

Down the stairs came Benson and Mordecai, Benson looked at the group of friends, "So Mordecai told me one of you is injured"

"That would be Ryan!" Kyle pointed, "She's always injured"

Benson looked at her, "Hm. You ok? I can take you to Skips"

Ryan rubbed her head, "I think we should all see Skips"

The blue jay nodded, "Alright let's go" He gestured with his hand.

* * *

**Skips' house:**

The four sat there being analyzed by Skips, he looked at all of them, "I know who you all really are. Ryan, Summer, Daved and Kyle"

Daved nodded, "Yea. But how'd we end up here?"

"Well. During the thunderstorm, an overdose of electricity hit your TV, causing it to create a vortex. When Ryan touched it, she was immediately paralyzed and sucked in" Skips explained, looking at the purple raven.

Ryan looked at her hands then her wings, "I don't feel any different"

Kyle smirked, "Maybe you have powers…like walking through walls"

"Ok" Ryan got off the bed to test out her powers, only for Skips to hold her back.

"We're not trying that!" He sat her back down.

Benson nodded, "So. We've got humans from another dimension in our world"

Skips sighed, "Yes. And I have a way to get them back but.." He looked at them, "you may be stuck here for awhile"

"How long's awhile?" Summer asked, "I have school on Tuesday"

The yeti looked at them, "Well…I'll possibly have you guys out of here by midnight"

Kyle stated. "So you'll spend your birthday in Regular Show" He elbowed the younger boy.

A big smile grew on Daved's face, "So can we look around the park house?" Daved asked, excitedly.

Benson looked at them, "*sigh*I'm sorry but before you can get a tour, I need someone to mow the lawn"

Daved and Kyle raised their hands, "WE VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE!"

The purple raven face-palmed, "Again with the Hunger Games"

Summer spoke up, "Well what about us?"

"Well. We don't need anymore workers so you can go walk around…I guess" Benson shrugged.

Mordecai grinned, "Hey! I know a place we can all go!"

Benson nodded, "Alright. But I want Rigby to work with Daved and Thomas to work with Kyle"

"Aw man! Kyle I'll trade you!" Daved pleaded.

"Nope" Kyle ran out to see Thomas raking leaves, "Hey Thomas!"

Daved grabbed a rake then waved at his friends, as he and Rigby went to rake leaves. "So your friend Ryan.." Rigby started.

The hawk looked at him, "What about her?"

"She's…she's alright" He quickly raked the leaves, trying to avoid Daved's eyes.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Mordecai opened the door, "Hey! Margaret! Eileen!"

As they were walking down the stairs, Ryan slipped, "Whoa!" She fell down the first steps.

"Ryan!" Mordecai helped her up, "You ok?"

Summer laughed, "Dude? You alright?"

"My back hurts" Ryan commented, rubbing her back. "I'm glad Kyle and Daved didn't see that"

The cardinal and mole ran out from behind the counter, to check on the girl, "Are you alright?" Margaret asked, then glared. Mordecai was holding hands with the girl.

Summer and Ryan stood in shock, they looked at each other then back at the girls before them, "It's so real" Ryan whispered.

Summer nodded, "This is so weird"

"Hey gals, do you mind getting these girls two coffees?" Mordecai asked, gesturing to the two girls.

"Sure!" Eileen chirped, she ran off, behind the counter.

Margaret just gave Ryan a cold stare, "Hello" She greeted.

Ryan faked a cheesy smile, "H-hi. I'm Ryan, nice to meet you" She stuck out her hand.

A faked smile was replied, "Hello Ryan, and this must be your friend…?"

"I'm Summer" The fox replied.

Mordecai explained to the girls, "Well. These two are new in town so…"

Margaret smiled, "Don't worry! We'll get to know them" She sent a death glare at Ryan.

The blue jay smiled, "T-thanks Margaret" He blushingly admitted, "I gotta go or Benson will kill me" He hurried out the door, "Bye guys!"

Summer looked at Ryan, "Dude. I think Margaret doesn't like you"

Ryan looked at her, "Why would you say that?"

The fox whispered, "She got mad when she saw you holding hands with Mordecai"

"I wasn't holding hands! I was…" She sighed, "Oh my gosh. It's like high school all over again"

Margaret walked up to them, "So Ryan and Summer" She looked at Ryan, "So how do you know Mordecai and Rigby"

"We've watched them for season after season" Summer replied sarcastically.

"What?" Margaret asked.

Ryan gulped, "Uh…we just came to town with our friends" She forced a smile.

Margaret looked at her, "So…do you like Mordecai?"

Summer tried to hide her laughter but it was no use, "Excuse me!" She walked away, trying to contain her laughter. "HAHAHAHA!" She let it out, laughing too hard.

"Uh…" Ryan rubbed the back of her head, "I…don't"

Margaret looked at her, "You don't like him?"

"No…I like someone else" Ryan confessed a little.

The cardinal looked for Eileen then whispered, "Rigby?"

"HAHAHAHA! STOP IT! IT'S KILLING ME!" Summer screamed, laughing hysterically.

Ryan laughed, "Oh no! No! Not Rigby! No. I don't like Rigby!" She giggled to herself.

Eileen ran up, holding two coffees, "Summer. What's so funny?"

Summer's laughter began to slow, "Sorry…it was just something funny I heard"

Ryan took the coffee and smiled, "Just like at home" She then looked up, "Hey Margaret? Can Summer and I get something really quick?"

"Sure what is it?" Margaret asked.

"Well…my friend's birthday is today and I want to do something cool"

* * *

**A few hours later:**

"Ok ready?" Daved asked, looking back at Thomas and Kyle.

Thomas nodded, "Uh…are you sure about this?" He asked.

Daved and Kyle nodded with excitement, Daved tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "My first donut!" He stepped on the gas making the cart squeak.

The cart began to pick up speed, Daved laughed, "Ready Kyle and Thomas?"

Kyle nodded, "Do it man!"

"Yep" Thomas whimpered.

In a quick action, the red hawk turned the wheel, causing the cart to go in circles, "WHOOOOOOOOO!" The three shouted from the spinning cart.

Thomas let out a yell, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

The cart spun so fast the world from inside the cart look like blurry. Thomas reached over to high-five the hawk only for the parrot to yell.

"TRE-!" The cart slammed into a tree, causing the guys to fall to the ground.

Daved groaned, rubbing his head, "Who put that tree there!?"

Kyle added, "Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick"

"That…" Thomas spoke, "Was awesome!" He hopped up, "You guys are epic! Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost would have never let me join in on that!" He helped the two up, "Daved and Kyle! You two are awesome!"

"Pfft. Like we don't already know" Daved laughed, looking over at the cart, "Think Benson will get mad?"

"Nah. I'll tell him Muscle Man did it" Thomas smiled, "I'm always getting blamed for stuff"

Kyle smiled, "That was just as epic as Aquaman"

Thomas looked at him, "Aquaman? Dude. It's Batman that is epic"

"No! Aquaman is just as good as Batman!" Kyle argued.

Daved laughed, "Oh boy" He walked away. Exploring the park on his own, seeing Muscle Man with Starla. "Oh ok. They're making out…I'm out" He headed away from them to see Mordecai raking leaves.

"Hey Mordecai!" Daved smiled.

The blue jay looked up, "Oh hey Daved!"

He pointed, "Thomas is arguing with Kyle and Muscle Man and Starla are making out so…"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea. You get kinda use to it around here"

The hawk looked down at his feet, "Do you know where Ryan and Summer went?"

"The Coffee Shop" Mordecai replied, looking at him.

Daved smiled, "Thanks!" He raced off.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

The hawk opened the door to see a familiar cardinal cleaning a table, "H-hello" Daved winced.

Margaret turned to see the hawk, "Oh hello. Welcome to The Coffee Shop. I'm Margaret. What can I get you?"

Daved gulped, "Uh…just some coffee that's it"

The cardinal nodded, "Alright" She headed off, behind the counter.

As quickly as he could, he grabbed a stool and sat down, "Hey do you happen to know where a white fox and purple bird went?"

Margaret came back, looking him over, _"This must be the guy"_ She nodded, "Oh yea. Somewhere in town" She gave him a cup, "You must be Daved"

"I must be" Daved added a little chuckle.

Margaret nodded, snapping her fingers, "Ryan was talking about you! She said…something about you" She shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to him, "I can't remember"

The hawk laughed, "What that I'm awesome?"

Margaret giggled, "Something like that.." She smiled, "She talks a lot about you"

"Yep we're deep in the friend-zone" Daved took a sip of his coffee.

The cardinal smiled at him, "Oh…that's cool but she said you had a talent"

Daved looked at her, "What talent?"

"She said you can sing great and you can play the bass" Margaret tapped her finger against the table.

He nodded, "Yea. I guess I'm ok"

"She said you're amazing at it. So I hope you don't mind" She sat a form down, "But you're in the Opening Mic tonight"

Daved spat out his coffee and picked up the form, "Just like in Mordecai and the rigbys." He murmured to himself.

Margaret stared at him then patted his back, "Well I hope I can see you play" She walked away.

Daved threw money on the counter and ran out the door, "I gotta tell Kyle"

* * *

**The park house:**

The red hawk opened the door to hear Thomas still arguing with Kyle, he stepped into the kitchen to hear the two.

"No! What's Aquaman's identity? A dolphin?" Thomas argued.

"He controls 75% of the world! He is water" Kyle shouted.

Thomas sighed then heard his phone ring, "It's my mom" He answered it, "Hey Mom" He left the room. Only to see Daved, "Oh hey man!" He high-fived him on his way out.

Kyle smiled, "That's how I win"

Daved slumped down in the chair, face-planting on the table, "Ugh! What a day!"

"What happened to you?" Kyle asked.

"Ryan got me into a Opening Mic night" He refused to lift his head.

Kyle smiled, "C'mon. It can't be that bad"

The hawk sighed, "Oh really? Singing in front of everyone"

"Well you don't know them" Kyle commented, "It can't be that embarrassing"

Daved opened his eyes, "I'm so gonna hunt Ryan down for this"

Kyle smirked, "Well. C'mon now. If you're in this Opening Mic night. What are you singing?"

The hawk sighed, "I can't play the bass. My arm hurts"

"Don't you mean wings?" The parrot nudged him.

The red hawk sighed, "Dang it Kyle!"

Kyle chuckled, "C'mon, dude. It's your 23rd birthday. Live it up!" He elbowed him, "Now what song are you going to sing?"

Daved sighed, lifting his head, "*sigh* I guess…It's My Life by Bon Jovi"

"That a boy! Now c'mon we'll need to get you a bass" He got out of his chair and pulled Daved up.

"Yea but where are we going to-" Daved stopped.

"I came as soon as I could" Skips appeared in the hallway with a blue bass, "Happy Birthday Daved" He handed the instrument over.

Daved grinned, "Thanks Skips! But how did…" He trailed off.

Skips smiled a weary old smile, "Because I know everything…remember?"

The beanie wearing hawk nodded, "Yep"

"And for you Kyle, I have some drums in my car. I'll drive them over after the gals are done with you"

Kyle looked at him, "Wait? Done with us?"

Daved looked at Kyle, "Maybe they're enrolling too?"

"Oh please. Ryan can't sing" Kyle commented.

The red hawk added, "We don't know if Summer can! Maybe she's singing and Ryan's playing the guitar or something"

Skips chuckled as he skipped away, "Oh and by the way I'll be done with the portal by the time the show's over"

Kyle smiled, "Alright we get to go home after all this"

The red hawk and parrot headed to the cart, talking about the plans for tonight.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Kyle and Daved arrived at The Coffee Shop, "Ok. Next time I'm driving!" Daved spoke, rubbing his wing.

"Hey when I said I'm hitting the brakes you were supposed to grab on to something" Kyle argued.

They looked at the shop, they walked towards the windows, to see nobody was inside.

"Strange" He murmured.

It was brightly lit with music seeming to be coming from inside,

_It's all the same, only the names will change._

_Everyday it seems we're wasting away._

_Another place where the faces are so cold._

_I'd drive all night just to get back home!_

A grin grew on Daved's face, "Bon Jovi's playing!" He ran down the steps. He pulled out the air guitar, strumming away, "I'M A COWBOY!" He sang along.

Kyle nodded, running down the stairs, "Where do you think Margaret and Eileen are?"

"Who cares Bon Jovi's playing!" Daved climbed on a table, strumming away, "I'M WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE!" He continued to sing.

Mordecai and Rigby headed down the stairs, "And then she's all like…" Mordecai looked up, "Oh! Daved! Kyle! What are you guys doing here?"

Daved climbed down, "Oh hey guys…just chilling"

"We could ask you the same question" Kyle retorted.

Mordecai looked at them, "Summer told us to come here"

Thomas opened the door, "Is this the right place? The Coffee Shop?"

Everyone nodded, "Yes Thomas!"

"Oh geez" The goat jumped.

From behind the counter, Margaret whispered to Eileen, "Ok they're here! Get Summer and Ryan"

Eileen picked up a walkie-talkie, "Psst. BrunoMarslover and Kudleyfan"

Outside was Summer and Ryan, "Gosh I miss those names" Summer smiled, picking up the walkie-talkie, "Yes Maggie and Ellie?"

"Gosling is in the building" Eileen whispered.

Margaret looked over, "No. It's Beanie Boy"

Summer looked up, "Ryan! I thought Daved's code name was Beanie Boy"

"I thought Gosling was his code name!" Ryan argued, holding a box.

Summer rolled her eyes, "Yea maybe Ryan Gosling to you."

"What!?" Ryan looked up.

"Nothing! Uh! Roger that! We're coming in!" Summer added.

Ryan and Summer opened the back door, "Get the lights" Summer pointed.

Eileen ran to the emergency lights and shut them off. The place was completely dark.

Daved shouted, "Whoa! Hey! Someone cut the switch!?"

Kyle waved his wing, "It's not motion"

"The Bon Jovi's still going" Thomas pointed out.

Daved nodded, "You like Bon Jovi?"

The goat nodded, "Yea. I have all the songs on my phone"

"Nice!" He high-fived the goat, "That is awesome!"

Margaret and Eileen grabbed five bottles of soda as quickly and quietly as they could, they placed them on a table then darted back to the backroom.

Summer grabbed a lighter, "Ok Slippy you got this?"

"Oh haha" Ryan rolled her eyes, "I got this. If I fall then I'll be a candle"

The fox lit all 23 candles and smiled, "Ready?"

"Yep" Margaret smiled.

Eileen nodded, going for the lights, "Ready"

Summer, Ryan and Margaret headed out singing, just as Eileen turned on the lights, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Daved/Hipster Master. Happy birthday to you"

Daved laughed at the sight, Kyle sat him down on a stool in front of his cake, "Whoa"

"Blow out the candles Dude!" Mordecai laughed.

Rigby drooled, "Ooh! Chocolate"

He reached for it only for Eileen to hold his hand. "Rigby! He has to blow out the candles first"

Daved laughed at the cake, it was Batman themed, "Seriously Princess Crystal! A Batman cake? I'm 23"

Ryan rolled her eyes, "Oh really? Well I can take it back" She reached for it only to have Daved jump.

"Oh no. It's ok. I mean…you already bought it and…Batman is awesome" Daved smiled, then fist pumped with Mordecai.

"Right on Dude" Mordecai smiled.

The white fox smiled, "And that's not all. We got 15 bottles of coke" She lifted two large bottles of coke.

Daved drooled at the sight of it then blew out his candles, smiling at everyone. "Now can I have some coke?"

Margaret cut up the cake as Eileen pour cups of coke to people, giving Daved his birthday bottle. She handed the large bottle making him smile as he drank it.

The cardinal walked over to Mordecai, "Here's your cake" She dabbed a little bit of frosting on the tip of his beak.

"Uh…hehe" He blushed then rubbed the back of his neck, "So you and Daved?"

Margaret looked at him, "What? You think I planned all this?"

He nodded, "Ye-yea"

The cardinal giggled, "Silly" She kissed him making his eyes widened, she broke the kiss then giggle, "This wasn't my idea. It was Summer and Ryan's"

"Mostly Ryan's" Kyle and Summer teased.

Ryan took a big gulp of her drink then laughed, "You guys are so funny!" She picked up her piece of cake and dabbed frosting on Daved's forehead, doodling a little '23' on his forehead.

Daved wiped his forehead and picked up a slice of cake, "Get over here!"

Ryan ran behind Summer, "Human shield!"

Rigby gobbled up the delicious treat in one gulp, "This is some awesome Batman cake"

"I wonder what the Aquaman one tastes like" Ryan laughed as Daved smeared frosting allover her hair.

"Probably salty like the ocean" Mordecai commented making the group share a laugh.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Yea. Yea. I get it. Aquaman is from the ocean"

Summer laughed, "C'mon isn't Aquaman powerless if he's not in water?"

The parrot smirked, "Hey Summer? What does the fox say?"

"Shut up" The white fox retorted, "That's what the fox says"

The party went smoothly, little playful fights between the four friends, Margaret and Mordecai kissed a few times, Rigby and Eileen held hands and Thomas texted his mom.

Margaret looked at the clock, "Ok. We got to get this place cleaned up for the Open Mic night! We'll see you all at eight!" She rushed to the table to get everything clean.

Daved picked up his coke bottle, "Ok. C'mon Kyle! We gotta practice!"

"No need to! I can play the drums to that beat!" Kyle shook his head, "Now let's go! We need another person!"

Mordecai and Rigby raised their hands, "We'll join! We both play instruments"

Eileen smiled, "That's great guys but you need to go! Our manager will get mad if he sees you here interfering"

The guys quickly left the place, Mordecai pointed, "I'll get my guitar!"

* * *

**Open Mic Night:**

Daved, Kyle, Mordecai and Rigby were looking at the crowd behind the curtain, "This time there's no weird future dudes"! Mordecai assured himself.

The red hawk nodded, "Well that's good. I don't want to get booed off stage on my birthday"

Kyle patted his back, "You'll do great man! Either you're a great singer or Ryan's a fantastic liar"

"Hey! C'mon! I sing way better then Maroon 5 or Bruno Mar-NO!" Ryan yelled from behind the curtain.

Daved tuned his bass, "Ok. I can do this! The eye of the tiger" He shook his head.

"Well hey if they boo us after stage. They'll aim for Daved at least" Rigby added only to get shot with a punch in the shoulder.

"Dude! He's already nervous!" Mordecai glared.

Kyle commented, "Dude if we suck it won't matter. Skips is making that portal"

"Yea. Yea" The red hawk reminded himself.

Mordecai peeked his head out to see Margaret sitting in the stands, she waved then gave him a thumbs up, "Ok. Margaret's here"

"Dude. She's always here" Rigby glared.

The blue jay kept his head out of the curtain to see a two guys singing a trashy version of the Pokemon theme song.

"Oh man. After Smosh. It's us" Mordecai held his stomach.

Daved looked around the room, "Wait? Did we even name our 'band'?"

Rigby shrugged, "Did we say something about Everything Burritos?"

"No. It was something Doctor Who related" Kyle snapped his fingers.

Mordecai shook his head, "It was something weird"

The duo on stage finally stopped singing, the manager picked up the mic and spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, please let me present Mordecai and the rigbys!"

"We kept the name" Mordecai face-palmed.

Everyone clapped, Ryan and Summer whistled, "Whoo! C'mon Daved and Kyle!"

The group walked up the stairs and gulped, looking at the crowd.

Daved looked at the crowd, he could see Benson and Audrey, Pops and Thomas. Even Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost.

"C'MON LADIES! PLAY US A TASTY LICK!" He then swung off his shirt, "YOU KNOW WHO ELSE PLAYS A TASTY LICK? MY MOM!" He shouted, high-fiving High-Five Ghost.

Daved strummed the bass, staring at Kyle who played the drums accordingly. Mordecai strummed his guitar as Rigby had the power in his hands.

Daved began to sing, "This ain't a song for the broken-hearted!" He strummed his guitar, "No silent prayer for the faith-departed! I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd! You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud!"

Kyle slammed on the drums, "IT'S MY LIFE!" Daved looked into the crowd, "It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive!"

Mordecai sang along, "It's my life!"

"My heart is like an open highway! Like Frankie said! I did it my way!" He strummed his guitar, dancing a little bit to the song, "I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life!"

Rigby played the keys on the power to move the beat along, "This is for the ones who stood their ground. For Tommy and Gina who never backed down! Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake! Luck ain't even lucky! Got to make your own breaks!"

The crowd started screaming and dancing along. "It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive! My heart is like an open highway! Like Frankie said! I did it my way!" He strummed his guitar to create the beautiful sound, "I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life!"

Daved winked at some girls below making them scream, "It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive! My heart is like an open highway! Like Frankie said! I did it my way!" He sang so loud making everyone scream louder, "I just wanna live while I'm alive! Cause it's my life!"

The song finished making everyone scream, Daved and Kyle looked at each other with giant smiles, "Ha! We did it!"

A fan girl grabbed Daved's jeans, "OMG!" She screamed.

The red hawk laughed, "Thank you!" He bent down to loosen her from his ankle, only to see the time. 11:51 pm. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE GOTTA GO!" He shouted, jumping into the crowd, "C'mon Kyle!"

Kyle jumped into the crowd as well, Daved yanked Ryan by her wing, "Get a move on Water Girl!"

Kyle pulled Summer along, "C'mon!"

They pushed through the crowd, rushing out the door, Ryan checked her phone, 11:54. "We have six minutes!"

Kyle pointed, "There's Skip's house!"

They raced to the house to barge open the door, Skips stood there with the same look on his face, "Good! You're here!" He pointed to the wall, "The portal is closing so get in it!"

Daved ran to it only for it to push him back, with such force it shoved him into a wall. "Ow!"

Skips glared, "Something's wrong!"

"You think?!" Summer shouted, helping Daved up.

The yeti analyzed the vortex for a minute then sighed, "Ryan! Go first!"

"Why?" Ryan asked.

Skips sighed, "I don't have good news"

Kyle looked at him, "Will we be stuck here forever?"

"No…you all must go in the order you fell into the portal! Ryan, Summer then…Daved or Kyle. But by the looks of it. One of you will be left behind because I don't know who fell in last"

Ryan looked at the portal then sighed, "O-ok"

Daved and Kyle looked at each other, "Oh no"

Skips nodded, "Now Ryan, Summer and…someone will have to get in"

Ryan turned and nodded, "Ok Skips" She turned and hugged Kyle, "Goodbye Kyle! I hope I see you and Daved on the other side"

She broke the hug, "It's ok Rye. I'll be on TV" The parrot gave her a half smirk.

Ryan hugged her other friend, "Goodbye Daved"

He hugged her back, "Goodbye…I hope to see you on the other side"

She kissed his cheek, "I hope so too" She ran into the portal, "Hipster Master."

Summer hugged Kyle, "Bye Kyle" She hugged Daved as well, "Bye Daved" She waved, "I hope the same" She hurried into the portal.

Daved and Kyle stared at the portal, then the clock, 11:59. Daved stared at it then grabbed Kyle's wing, "Skips!"

"What?" The yeti looked up.

"Together!" Daved ran forward into the portal, tugging Kyle along with him.

The portal door closed just as the two entered. "RYAN! SUMMER!" Daved shouted.

A great force sent the duo flying, bright lights brightened the way. They came crashing into a screen only to fall onto something. Something soft.

* * *

Daved opened his eyes to see himself asleep on the floor of his apartment. Ryan and Summer were laying on the floor as well. Kyle was sprawled on the floor.

"We're all here!" Daved smiled, then looked at his arms, they were no longer red. They were his skin color. He smiled, "This is awesome!" He shook Ryan, "Ryan! You're not purple anymore!" He ran to Kyle, "Kyle! You're not a parrot!" He ran to Summer, "Summer! You're not a fox!" He looked to see Ryan starting to stir. He grinned, "Hehe"

Ryan opened her eyes, looking at her arms, "Huh!? I'm not purple anymore!" She felt her hair, "Brown hair! My glasses!" She looked to see Kyle and Summer asleep. "Where's Daved?" Her heart sunk, her best friend didn't come with Kyle, "Oh no!" She ran to Kyle, "Kyle! Where's Daved!?"

Kyle groaned, "Not now Rose"

"Huh?" Ryan then turned to Summer, "Summer! Where's Da-HAHAHA!" She turned only to be tickled by her friend, "YOU LITTLE!" She hugged him, "I thought you were still in Regular Show!"

Daved nodded, "Yea but I know you'd go back into the TV to save me so I saved you the trip"

Summer opened her eyes, "Oh hey guys!" She looked to see they were now humans, "WE'RE BACK!"

Daved smiled, "We're all back and safe…"

Ryan hugged him only for the door to open, Daniel stood there, "Did I miss the party?"

* * *

**OK I'm putting this like Saturday Night Live! Big thank you to Kudleyfan93-Summer!, Tardis9725- Kyle!, and of course Hawkmeister-Daved. And Broda Decin- Daniel. Happy birthday Daved or Hipster Master or Doctor Hipster or Doctor Hipster Gosling or just plain Batman. Happy birthday. I hope you liked this and you know you can't stay mad at me if you hate this hehe.**

**-Ryan's out of this story **


End file.
